


Triptych

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triptych: A work of art divided into three sections. Commonly, it refers to a three panel artwork, hinged together or otherwise connected. Likewise, the three sections here hinge on each other in an artwork that details connected life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

_"Omne trium perfectum"_

 

Mind

Green his blood may be, but in his mind he perceives the world in black and white. Thoughts fall under logic or emotion-based, and the two were not to mix under satisfactory circumstances. His colorless world starts to gain more hues and shades, thoughts blending together as he embraces both experiences at once, when he lets a set of blue eyes enter his world, his mind, for the first time.

 

Soul

Eyes are windows to the soul, and his no exception, and his a startling blue. In his soul, the emotions were prismatic and ever changing, flowing from one to the other in a cascade of opinions and feelings. What started as an overpowering kaleidoscope becomes comfortably subdued when shades of black and white are introduced through the connection of his soul to one with green blood.

 

Body

With mind and soul linked at last, two become one, a body of integral functions in which the major parts, mind and soul, are required to keep the body alive and well. The body thrives when mind and soul coincide, working in harmony, with the thoughts of both, the colors and shades that each provides. With the lights and darks of black and white, the variable colors provided by a prism, and the unity to utilize each of them, a realistic portrait is painted, a third panel depicting Life and Love and Connection, a triptych entitled "Togetherness".

**Author's Note:**

> "Omne trium perfectum" - Latin for "everything that comes in threes is perfect", or "every set of three is complete".


End file.
